brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/7 May 2012
11:34 Hello 11:35 hi. 11:36 Hey y'all 11:36 Hello! 11:36 Hey 11:37 Kind of quiet today... 11:37 Do any of you remember Jett Rock 11:37 earlier today? 11:37 Yes, he was pain in the neck. 11:38 Yeah, well he is blocked for a year. 11:39 What was he blocked for? Lemmie guess, spam. 11:39 Changing page names to "SUCK MY DICK CAUSE I'M JETT ROCKS" and 11:39 Whos jet rock 11:39 Changed Ninjago page to "M.U.S." I can cause Im me 11:40 And "LEGOS ARE GAY AND 13 YEAR OLDS SHOULDNT PLAY WITH THEM GAYS" 11:40 11:40 And more. 11:40 O please he had to be blocked for more than a year.That guy is just flatout dumb. 11:40 And he did more, 11:41 G2g cya later. This is some serious stuff. 11:41 but I would be kicked for saying it. 11:41 Bye VD! 11:41 Or what should I call you? 11:41 o/ 11:41 Sev. 11:41 Bye Sev! 11:41 Bye Sev 11:42 So... 11:42 So do you like Marvel or DC 11:43 DC. 11:43 I like DC but I like Marvel more 11:43 Meh, I really don't care, I buy both :P 11:43 Do you watch Once Upon a Time? 11:44 No 11:44 Do like sports 11:44 I do, the season finale, 11:44 yes 11:45 I play Football, Baseball, Soccer, Tennis 11:45 I also play tennis 11:45 Volleybal,l 11:45 Skysurf, 11:46 I play basketball and soccer for fun and I also like baseball although I don't play it onftenly. 11:46 Skateboarding, 11:46 Basketball, 11:46 Nope 11:46 Bowling. 11:46 And I used to play Boxing 11:46 Bowling I do play 11:46 But yeah pretty much/ 11:46 I also love sports 11:47 <- This is beauty right ehre. 11:47 *here 11:47 Almost all the video games I own are sport themed 11:47 Me too, I also have some Star Wars and Battle games. 11:47 Is that Selina Kyle from The Dark Knight Rises? 11:48 Yup, Anne Hathaway. 11:50 Thats what I thought.She's pretty cute 11:51 Ypu 11:51 *Ypu 11:51 *Ypu 11:51 *Yup 11:51 srry lol 11:52 Did you mean yup 11:52 Yes. 11:52 Yup 11:52 GTG see ya, since no one else is on, if I were you, I would enjoy life and get off. :D 11:53 Or edit :D 11:53 Or talk to him. 11:53 hai there! 11:53 Well, o/ Bye! 11:53 So have you seen the avengers 11:53 Yes. 11:53 Bye! 11:53 Wait evanf 11:54 Was it cool 11:55 Hello 12:00 Hi guys\ 12:01 Meesa happy! 12:01 Hello o/ 12:01 How are you? 12:01 fine 12:01 you? 12:02 Good, thanks 12:02 that's good. 12:02 That's fine 12:02 :) 12:03 Hello 12:03 o/ 12:03 hi 12:04 how are you Green Ninja? 12:05 Good and you? 12:05 fine. 12:06 Haven't seen you in a while. 12:06 yeah. same. 12:07 I was out and couldn't connect or If i could it was late at night 12:08 I couldn't chat when you asked to because our time zones are different. 12:09 I could not vhat yesterday because I was away on a trip 12:09 Cool. 12:09 I also didn't chat yesterday 12:09 I did for about 2 minutes. 12:10 Anyone have a roblox account? 12:10 Nope 12:10 I am playing the coolest game 12:11 Whats the game about 12:12 Live as a king 12:12 Hello o/ 12:12 How are you? 12:12 @Ninja, the game is you get money, buy awesome stuff, and attack the other king dudes 12:13 Is it Lego themed? 12:13 No 12:13 Ok. 12:13 He Makuta 12:13 Oops hey 12:14 hello Makuta. 12:17 Hi Makuta 12:17 <717dif> hola mis amigos 12:17 hello 717dif 12:18 <717dif> hola 12:18 o/ 12:18 Hola dif 12:18 hello! 12:18 Hello 12:18 dif? 12:18 <717dif> I think that thegreenninja1 12:18 <717dif> talked to you 12:19 so... 12:19 what's up? 12:20 <717dif> not much 12:21 Hey 717 and Core 12:21 What happened with them? 12:23 I need to go now, everyone. See you. 12:23 Bye 12:23 bye. 12:26 Um hello? 12:27 Hello 12:27 <717dif> hola 12:27 Amd welcome to brickipedia 12:27 And 12:27 Why thank u 12:28 So what themes do you like? 12:29 Hi abbs 12:33 Hey Sev 12:33 So... 12:33 Hi 12:33 Hi. 12:33 Hello 12:33 How are you guys? hi 12:34 I'm fine. 12:34 Great 12:38 gtg 12:38 o/ 12:39 Bye 12:39 Bye 12:39 not bye hello o/ 12:39 But you just said got to go 12:40 :P 12:40 lol 12:41 I got 65$ for my b-day 12:41 I was thinking about getting avengers sets 12:41 One with Hawkeye 12:42 But I would rather get Heroica 12:42 I always get $100 from one of my grandparents and $50 from the others 12:42 I would get marvel instead of heroica. :/ 12:43 Me too! What a coincidence. 12:44 <717dif> I will get 2 marvel sets 12:44 I really don't like Heroica but I love Marvel. 12:44 <717dif> for my b day 12:44 I'll get the Cosmic Cube Escape and some other unknown set. 12:45 I am a Demons and Druids type of guy 12:45 I like Avengers but... 12:45 Heroica is awesomer 12:45 Yeah I said that! 12:45 Heroica is awesomer! 12:45 lol 12:45 I Like avengers more 12:45 <717dif> 6865 6866 12:45 Do you like LOTR.(Lord of the Rings) 12:46 <717dif> yes 12:46 Yes 12:46 But again, I would rather get Heroica 12:46 <717dif> do you now 12:46 I Like it a bit havent seen The movies 12:47 I haven't seen the movies but I want to see them and I want the sets. 12:47 The sets are really cool 12:47 <717dif> I like Legolas 12:47 Me to 12:48 Wonder when Illrion will come out 12:48 <717dif> What is that 12:48 <717dif> It is a game 12:48 <717dif> but? 12:48 I like Aragorn and Frodo 12:48 Heroica set 12:50 <717dif> that is from heroica 12:51 <717dif> Why did you block me 12:51 <717dif> from the pm 12:51 Sorry 12:51 I have my reasons 12:51 <717dif> Ok 12:52 Dataman gave me a few reasons 12:52 <717dif> dataman? 12:52 I like Boromir and Gimli 12:52 Dataman1 12:52 <717dif> ok 12:53 You blocked me but un blocked me right? 12:56 What do you mean? 12:56 In pm, i blocked you 12:57 You blocked me in pm 12:57 Yea It said Sonofhades101 has blocked thegreenninja1. 12:58 It just means, you can't pm me 12:58 <717dif> have you seen User:Mito02 12:58 <717dif> pic 12:58 Sigh 12:58 Here 12:58 <717dif> avatar 12:58 See 12:58 Do you like it 12:58 It just makes it so I don't see the pm 12:59 <717dif> Do you like it 12:59 <717dif> I don't 12:59 I also don't like his avatar. 01:00 <717dif> It is not bad but can't he put some thing better 01:00 Yea like a real set or a character. 01:00 <717dif> yup 01:01 Im doing a bit of english 01:01 I think he should put all those pictures into a slideshow. 01:01 <717dif> Don't care 01:01 <717dif> yes 01:02 Hello 01:02 arrg. 01:02 How are you? 01:02 <717dif> hola 01:02 Arrg? 01:02 Hello 01:02 Hi. 01:02 Really? 01:02 i had no reason to spend 75$ to get a tc14. 01:02 because all the sets i want are in summer 01:03 You spent all that money 01:03 Wow 01:03 i really onted one 01:03 i didn't 01:03 I will buy something soon... 01:03 Heroica sets! 01:03 <717dif> marvel 01:04 Hey 01:04 No 01:04 Marvel is ok... but... Heroica is better 01:04 hello 01:04 Hello 01:04 mum 01:05 o/ 01:05 I like Marvel more. 01:05 Hello 01:05 Hi, what happened to your wizard/ 01:05 was Coreadventurez on before? 01:05 Hello 01:05 o/ 01:05 o/ 01:05 Yes 01:05 Yea 01:05 Yup. 01:05 Why? 01:05 when? 01:05 herocia is a game... thoose are boreing. 01:05 About 20 minutes ago 01:05 okay 01:05 About half an hour ago 01:05 <717dif> Yup 01:05 any idea where he went? 01:06 if the r2d2 was out i would buy it. 01:06 Nope 01:06 okay 01:06 i have ben saving money fore like 4 years. 01:06 The R2D2 is alraedy out 01:06 You expect him to be spamming? 01:06 guys I go by βᵒᵇ βʳᶦᶜᵏˢ now 01:06 <717dif> You can pre order it 01:07 or βᵒᵇ 01:07 Ok 01:07 nope. 01:07 Pm Bob 01:07 User:Bob_Bricks/Friends 01:07 the only lego game i had ever bought was the one with a monkey mini fig in it. 01:08 What about your friends? 01:08 (ba) the monkey is awsaome 01:08 <717dif> good but they look boring but the monkey is what I would buy it for 01:08 no its the link to my Friends page add your usernames here: User:Bob_Bricks/Friends 01:09 I can't edit it. 01:10 why? 01:10 I will add you if you want 01:10 o/ 01:10 I added myself 01:10 I already added myself. 01:10 Sure, thanks! 01:10 <717dif> did it 01:10 <717dif> but mine 01:11 <717dif> User:717dif 01:11 Has anyone done it in mine?User:THEGREENNINJA1 01:12 Hello. 01:12 <717dif> makuta 01:12 Hello 01:12 <717dif> hola 01:12 Hello makuta 01:12 Hola 01:12 Couldn't write 01:12 <717dif> you got the hang of it 01:13 <717dif> not you mito02 01:13 <717dif> makuta 01:14 Hey Makuta o/ 01:14 I'm not sure if any of you has noticed but the summer waves are appearing at Toys R Us 01:14 Hey, Soh 01:14 Huh? 01:15 Really 01:15 Really? 01:15 <717dif> yes 01:15 O yah 01:15 Chokun and Kai NRG spinner pack is 01:16 <717dif> some ninjago monster fighters and lotr 01:16 <717dif> ninjago sets 01:16 And creator. 01:16 01:16 <717dif> really 01:16 Some Duplo also but no star wars 01:17 <717dif> it always come very late 01:17 <717dif> sw 01:17 Well your righht 01:18 In cole in the notes it says it's sold in Lego shop online 01:18 TRS lego are expensive. Just go to a Lego Store. 01:18 <717dif> it may come or early or late 01:20 <717dif> but I have a 50$ of 01:21 <717dif> is some one there 01:22 Yers 01:22 I have no LEGO store where I live but I have a $50 gift card at TRU. 01:23 <717dif> me too 01:24 <717dif> With that the two sets that I want will be free 01:24 Gotta go.Byeo/ 01:24 o/ 01:24 Bye. 01:24 <717dif> but will you go 01:25 <717dif> your back 01:27 G2G, it's 9:30 in my area and 01:27 some here 01:27 *same 01:28 I have to get enough time away from the computer because of a test. 01:29 I'm back 01:46 Sigh 01:51 I had to block like 4 pms 01:56 So... 01:56 working a bit on the Brick Games movie trailer 01:57 Sweet! 01:57 ya 01:57 I will have it on the main page soon 01:58 Yeah! 01:58 Which user will win? 01:58 Win/survive 01:58 no idea 02:02 k 02:05 hello! 02:05 hey bob bricks! PM 02:05 Hello 02:05 ok? 02:06 hello! 02:06 bob pm ok? 02:07 Sigh 02:07 sigh what? 02:08 I am so bored 02:08 okay' 02:08 Been here for a while now 02:08 me too 02:08 And it is boring 02:08 SoH 02:08 Yes? 02:08 whats tyhe link to your guy on http://thebrickgames.wikia.com/wiki/ ? 02:09 I need him for my Tralior 02:09 http://thebrickgames.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sonofhades101 02:09 I have a character here 02:09 ! second 02:10 wait 02:10 what is your providences thing again?.... 02:11 oh 02:11 wow 02:11 read this about your providence http://thebrickgames.wikia.com/wiki/Providence_13 02:11 I just evil laughed 02:11 >:) 02:11 lol 02:12 Meesa has a few bombs up my sleeve... 02:12 I am aching to use them... 02:12 lol :D 02:12 XD 02:13 you have a friend 02:13 in the Trailer 02:13 its a girl 02:13 A girl... 02:13 Core it won't let me talk to you in PM 02:13 Link 02:13 Core's here? 02:13 Says he is gone here 02:13 no page up yet for the girl 02:14 and he is giving me PMs that I can't respond to 02:14 Hmm... 02:14 Reload 02:14 back 02:14 Core Refresh the page 02:14 please 02:15 or come here http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:15 Yes, please 02:34 hello? 02:55 Hello 02:55 My name is Holly 02:56 hi 02:56 my name is 02:56 rufus 02:57 Hi 02:57 Oh my god 02:57 wat? 02:57 Its Mai friends! :C 02:57 *C: 02:57 im not ur frend 02:57 idont know u 02:57 no 02:57 Were from da Chowder wiki 02:57 Actually, I'm from Spongebob and Chowder Wiki 02:57 :D 02:57 HEY REB 02:58 heyy 02:58 hello 02:58 o/ 02:58 I'm from Nakedville, where buttsex is just a compliment 02:58 :3 02:58 my name is emily and really holly :| 02:58 im frum anal sex 02:58 wiki 02:58 oh god 02:58 uh, hi 02:59 hi 02:59 :D 02:59 sorry about the language 02:59 oh yeah 02:59 ok now im alone 02:59 and Reb 02:59 So guys do you like America's Next Top Model 02:59 ? 02:59 Yeah 03:00 They SHOW ALOT OF.... 03:00 PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY ON THAT SHOW!! 03:00 wow 03:06 hey 03:06 o/ 03:06 o/ 03:07 http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AChat-user-parted 03:07 I will give you the log in PM 03:08 g2g byw o/ 03:12 Ello 03:12 Wow 03:13 Pussy... 03:13 Um... 03:13 Warning 1 03:15 Hello 03:15 How are you? o/ 03:15 Good. 03:16 Good... 03:16 Looking at sites like this one who I don't have time to see now a days. 03:17 Yeah... 03:17 Lot's of people here don't really have time for it. 03:17 Hello o/ 03:17 How are you? 03:18 @Collector: AJR is going to go into the military 03:18 Tat left the wiki 03:19 So yeah... 03:20 hey Mythrun 03:22 gtg 03:22 bye guys 03:27 o/ 03:29 hello! anybody here? 03:30 guess not, bye! 03:31 I'm back. 03:38 o/ 03:39 hello! 03:39 Oy 03:39 ? 03:39 so... 03:39 ! 03:44 o/ 03:44 o/ 03:52 o/ 03:52 hello! 03:52 anybody here? 03:52 Hello 03:53 hey! 03:53 Oh I see you're new, welcome to the Wiki 03:53 well, not that new 03:54 i mean i know pretty much about wikia 03:54 so... 03:54 Did you see The Avengers? 03:55 why does everybody ask me that!? and yes i did 03:55 Well, Avengers is a popular movie 03:56 A lot of us here at Brickipedia like it and also because of the LEGO Avengers Sets too 03:56 ok 03:57 there are a few avenger sets 03:57 More than a few 03:57 well... 03:57 i dunno 03:58 5 to be exact, not including promotionals 03:58 :P 03:58 ok 03:58 so... 03:59 ... 04:00 do you know who my favorite wiki user is / 04:00 *wikia 04:00 No. 04:00 Who? 04:00 Let me guess... You? 04:01 no 04:01 Aw, man! Thought I had you there :D 04:01 give up? 04:02 y/n? 04:02 yes or no? 04:02 d'ya give up? 04:03 huh? 04:03 Yeah, I give up 04:03 ok it's βᵒᵇ βʳᶦᶜᵏˢ 04:04 Oh I know him 04:04 like him? 04:04 Yeah he's a good friend 04:04 He's a Chat Mod too, like me 04:05 well he's also a councilor 04:05 brb 04:06 Really? 04:06 Wow, didn't know that 04:08 What's with the new user rights? 04:09 What? 04:10 I received a message asking me to be a councilor but I declined because I don't have a phone 04:10 What's councilor? 04:10 They basically test new wikia features and report it to wikia 04:11 If I had a phone, I would probably be a councilor by now :P 04:12 LSCSTN, i'm a chat mod on his wiki (lego critics wiki) 04:12 Lego critics? Never heard of it 04:13 Btw you can just call me Stealth or LSC 04:13 http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bob_Bricks 04:14 so... 04:14 Huh. 04:15 you know he's also an admin and master helper of my wiki 04:16 so... 04:17 ... 04:18 *you know, 04:18 hello? 04:19 Brb having a private discussion with Mythrun about a possible spammer 04:19 ok 04:19 today βᵒᵇ βʳᶦᶜᵏˢ banned 3 users! 04:20 Here? 04:20 yes 04:20 here 04:21 Ah, I see, 04:21 Can we change the subject now? 04:21 yeah 04:22 Ok, so.. The Amazing Spiderman looks cool 04:22 Although it's not the same actor 04:22 oh stop that 04:22 i 04:22 What? 04:22 whoops 04:22 the superhero thingy 04:23 Ok ok 04:23 MIB3? 04:23 ? 04:24 Wow. That's just sad. Nobdy here knows about Men In Black 3? 04:24 ? 04:24 ... 04:24 i have no idea what that is 04:24 :~ 04:25 Well.. Uh.. Star Wars the clone wars season 5 looks cool.. 04:25 oh 04:25 well, what's it about? 04:26 What? The Clone Wars or MIB? 04:26 i mean, what's new with TCw? 04:27 any new characters etc. 04:27 (the clone wars) 04:27 Oh, well, Darth Maul is back from the dead and is with his brother Savage Opress 04:27 i know about that 04:27 did obi-wan grow his beard back? 04:28 lol 04:28 Yeah, I think so 04:28 ok 04:29 what's the LOL for? 04:29 brb 04:29 Uh.. It's funny, right? 04:29 Well to me at least 04:30 ? 04:30 well not to me 04:31 Ok... 04:31 Hmmm... 04:33 How did you celebrate Star Wars Day? (May 4) 04:34 I watched the 4th, 5th, and 6th movies :P 04:34 i didn't 07:49 http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eraser 07:49 Wait a sec... 07:50 :I 24MB XML file... 07:50 XML? 07:50 It's a kind of code 07:51 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XML 07:52 Oh 07:53 Hey well I'm gonna go to bed now 07:53 See ya tomorrow 07:54 o/ 07:57 I might edit The Eraser and get better legs 07:58 Maybe use Genie legs? 07:58 Hi CJC 08:00 Oh BTW, You owe me caek. 08:00 I don't have any. 08:00 Ajr ate it all. 08:00 Not caek templates? 08:01 I like templates 08:01 : 08:01 :P 08:01 CJC when will you take those photo's? 08:01 When I have time, a camera :P 08:01 CJC can you fix Ninjago please? 08:01 Oh and i saved my sanity 08:02 Just about 08:02 heh 08:03 Gimme cake >:( 08:03 Cake templates will feed my army 08:03 lol, the whole page has been deleted. 08:03 Um... 08:03 Wow? 08:04 I opened the 24MB XML file in Nightly. 08:04 It used over 3GB of RAM and black screened my computer for... a while. 08:04 CJC, delete the page and restore to an earlier version. 08:05 Shh Mythrun, I'm busy saving the day here 08:06 Ninjago 08:06 Go CJC! :D 08:06 So, you did what I said and fixed it? :P 08:07 No :P I clicked restore, then clicked edit on the last good revision, and saved it. 08:07 CJC is truly awesome 08:07 Which is what I said. :P 08:07 Yes, but I was doing that before I read your comment, so :P 08:08 Can you upload http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lutest/images/5/59/Bplogomay.png to ? 08:09 Its allready there 08:09 *already 08:09 Sorry, my computer goes mad when it sees wrong spelling 08:11 Mine has white text. 08:12 But you cant read the white text logo on chat 08:12 Does anyone want a sneak-peak of The Eraser version 2? 08:13 :I CJC left. 08:15 :/ 08:17 ... 08:19 08:20 :p 08:20 :I 08:20 Nice block :P 08:21 Why is it still the Minecraft logo on the wiki? 08:22 Because someone needs to change some CSS. 08:23 Oh 08:23 If an admin comes on chat, ask them to do what I asked CJC to do on his talk page. 08:23 I GTG, bye. 08:23 K 08:23 Bye 08:24 Ok 08:26 What feat should I use for The Eraser? 08:27 That would be hard 08:27 Genie feet? 08:27 or regular? 08:30 I don't think both of them would work 09:14 Hello! 09:14 I am about to warn you 09:14 <155cyndaquil> hello 09:14 User:Dog4591 that is an admin is a nuker (vandaliser and spammer) on our wikia 09:15 <155cyndaquil> I heard that you selected dog foradmin 09:15 yes 09:15 <155cyndaquil> Hi 09:15 Hello.. 09:15 Oh Dog is blocked here 09:15 here? 09:16 So please shut up and go back to your wiki, I need no warnings about him 09:16 YES HERE 09:16 why are all cp ppl here? 09:16 <155cyndaquil> offencive... 09:16 Please do not re-act, CP members 09:16 Okay 10:05 guys, I have a serious warning 10:05 I'm from the Club Penguin Wiki, and I have a serious threat 10:05 to tell you 10:05 well, let happy65 tell you...if he lets us 10:07 The next person from the Club Penguin wiki on here to give a stupid warning is to be immediately blocked 10:13 Hey 10:13 Immediately blocked? 10:13 Harsh. 10:15 Hey Creeper S 10:15 Hey o/ 10:15 Woah, what up with all the penguins? 10:15 :P 10:16 (I think Clone's reaction is kinda rude) 10:17 Urgh, GIMP isn't working. 10:18 Oh noez 10:19 Its not CM 10:20 No. 10:20 They come here to annoy us by warning us about a user who is allready banned 10:20 Who? 10:20 Dog something 10:20 Why the Club Penguin Wiki? 10:20 Oh wait, it's working now. 10:21 Because that is where all the user were coming from 10:22 You could have dealt with it better. 10:22 Well it got rid of them 10:22 ._. 10:22 That type of threat isn't neccesary. 10:23 Neither is them coming here to annoy us 10:23 ._. 10:23 That wasn't a threat though. Maybe they didn't mean to annoy us. 10:23 You still shouldn't threat a block 10:24 I don't actually know those guys, but I know other dudes who play CP. 10:25 I'm sorry about that 10:25 I could have said it a bit nicer 10:25 A bit nicer? 10:25 ._. 10:27 Can stop ._. please? 10:37 Making a video for my brother at the moment. 10:39 Ok 10:39 i'm just watching http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Who_and_the_Daleks 11:14 Hello? 11:15 . . . 11:23 Hello o/ 11:27 hi 11:30 Back. 11:31 hello 02:00 Hello 02:03 Anyone here> 02:03 ? 02:06 Hi 02:06 sorry 02:06 I'm here 02:06 Are you? 02:06 Hello 02:07 Hey 02:07 o/ 02:07 o/ 02:07 I'm making figures for the battle of Minas tirit MOC I'm making 02:07 Sweet 02:07 Yup 02:08 I want to see that when it's done 02:08 Yup 02:08 Yesterday was a little annoying 02:08 3 users kept pming me about the avengers 02:09 I reckon I need to buy the mines of moria, orc forge and two copys of uruk-hai army to have a sufficien amount of figures 02:09 You should 02:09 But I think MoM will be the only one I get. 02:09 Yeah... 02:10 Have you ever got Heroica? 02:10 I need different orcs, deeping walls, wood plank pieces, uruks, eomer, gimli, aragorn, merry, nazgul and a rohan soldier to make a custom éowyn. 02:10 I got one 02:11 Which one? 02:11 Oh you mean Heroica? 02:11 yeah 02:11 One heroica set 02:11 for the weapons 02:11 :) 02:12 Sweet 02:12 3860_Castle_Fortaan thas 02:12 I got 65$ for my b-day 02:12 I am planning on getting all of the sets later 02:12 I got £120 02:12 But I spent most of it so now I only have enough fot the mines of mora set. 02:14 How much is E120 02:15 Compared to $ 02:15 Hi o/ 02:15 Lemme check 02:15 Hi irnakk 02:16 Hello 02:16 o. 02:16 Ooops 02:16 How are you? 02:16 Good :) 02:16 ;) 02:16 But it's annoying that the dollar is less than the pound but our lego sets are the same price, it's like the english have to pay more than americans for a danish toy! 02:18 £1 = $1.6 . . . £120 = $194.999* 02:18 Yeah it stinks 02:18 But we have taxes 02:19 I am playing the coolest game on Roblox 02:19 We don't have money.. Cause We are Ents. Ents just destroy what they want ;) 02:20 lol 02:20 I can play Roblox :D 02:20 But i don't have an account 02:21 when Lego LoTR comes out I'm going to buy it from an american bricklink store to get the best value. 02:22 :D 02:22 lol 02:23 Hi Dr. 02:23 or I could cut out the middle man and buy just the figs, I don't need the sets exept for the orc forge 02:23 o/ 02:23 hi 02:23 Hey 02:23 Dr. Brick 02:23 Br1ck pm 02:24 Hello 02:24 Br1ck, are you gonna make Isengard? 02:24 Hello o/ 02:24 Hello guys 02:24 And the forges for the Ents Vs. Saruman MOC? 02:24 hi 02:24 Hi Ninja o/ 02:25 Hey Irnakk 02:25 o/ 02:26 you heard about lego legend of zelda? 02:26 <717dif> hola 02:26 Hi 02:26 Hi 717 o/ 02:26 <717dif> hi 02:26 No please tell us about legend of zelda 02:26 LEGO Legend of Zelda could be pretty cool. 02:27 <717dif> yup 02:27 Zelda is on Cuusoo, and has not yet reached enough subscribers 02:27 here a link scroll till you find it http://legotalk247.blogspot.com/ 02:27 Thanks brick I was about to do that myself. 02:27 Well, i am gonna get a Aragorn,Frodo,Sam, and Haldir Action figures ;) 02:28 <717dif> Yes go to 2012 and go down a bit and there it is 02:28 I already have the Witch King,Lurtz,Boromir,Legolas,and Gimli :) 02:29 no way there not ever out 02:29 *even 02:29 What do you guys think about the so called Ninjago exclusive? 02:29 <717dif> But were can I vote 02:29 "But noone knows that the ring is here" 02:29 "there was one" 02:29 "..." 02:29 "The creature, Gollum was captured, before he was killed through the garbled utterings he released two words: Shire, Baggins" 02:29 "Shire! Baggins! But that will lead them to us" 02:29 "Well, duh." 02:29 Ninja, the exclusive did not pass the prototype stage 02:30 XD go 02:30 <717dif> So it is not real 02:30 Good one Br1ck :) 02:30 Well I was just asking you to see what you thought about it. 02:31 The battle of Pellnor fields is going to be an ace MOC. 02:31 i think 2012 will be legos best year 02:31 they have lods of new products 02:31 Br1ck, are you gonna make Pelennor? 02:31 Yea this year is pretty cool I wonder what they make next year. 02:32 Damn Straight! :) The best year untill now was 1998, introduction of star wars sets. 02:32 ya starwars rocks 02:32 Are you gonna make the Mumakil and those large elephants? 02:33 elephonts is their name 02:33 You mean the Mumakíl Oilphaunts? 02:33 yes those 02:33 Hi 02:33 Hello 02:34 howdie 02:34 <717dif> hola 02:34 I want to make the scene where éowyn kills the witch king and gothmog is felled. 02:34 Mat! o/ 02:34 Pretty good scene 02:34 SO there will probably be a bit of a Mumakíl courpse by where merry is resting. 02:34 Br1ck, are you gonna make Gamling,too? 02:36 Gandalf: Silence! 02:36 Merry: No! 02:36 Gandalf:Silence!! 02:36 Merry:No! 02:36 snorr 02:36 Mouth of Sauron: *laughs* 02:37 Gandalf: *looks angry at Mouth of Sauron* 02:37 :P 02:37 what hapens next! 02:37 lol 02:37 Gandalf: Tell your master this: Silence!!!!! 02:38 Mouth of Sauron:No! 02:38 ooooo aaaa 02:38 Gandalf: * Cuts Mouth of Sauron's head * 02:38 (silly) 02:38 Random Orc: Evil White Warlock! 02:39 is everbody else away? 02:39 02:39 No I'm here. 02:39 I thought it was aragorn that cut his head 02:39 <717dif> me too 02:39 ya it was 02:39 http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Shagrat most unfortunate name ever 02:39 I know, but in this case, alternate ending XD 02:40 Shagrat is my least favorite Uruk-Hai 02:40 Gorbag is my favorite Orc 02:41 I think all of the fellowship should have been in the mines of moria set 02:41 who needs stupid boromir, I'd gladly trade him for aragorn 02:41 ya definetly 02:41 I know,but it would have been to expensive 02:41 <717dif> GTG 02:41 ? 02:41 02:41 They should have used Bill the pony instead of Boromir :) 02:41 lol 02:42 What? 02:42 Seriously 02:42 My favorite orc is Gothmog 02:42 the Grond captain 02:42 My favorite Uruk-Hai is Ugluk 02:43 And my favorite Goblin is The Great goblin from the Animated The Hobbit 02:43 i dont remeber badguys names srry 02:43 Down,Down, to Goblin Town >:D 02:44 :P 02:44 <("<) 02:44 (>")> 02:44 02:44 (>"<) 02:44 <(")> 02:45 tada! 02:45 PLease stop 02:45 My favorite character of all is Pippin then treebeard then merry then legolas, the list goes on but boromire doesn't even make it to the last one on my list 02:45 Gorbag is brave for Mordor, like with the part when Shagrat wanted Frodo's Mithril 02:45 DR.Brick, don't spam. 02:46 thats not spam their all diffrent! 02:46 Yes it is 02:46 Just don't do it again or you'll get a warning 02:46 ok 02:47 Irnakk, wanna be the first to see my Grond MOC for the Pelnor fields Scene? 02:47 PM me 02:48 My favorites are Theoden,Treebeard,Pippin,Merry,Aragorn,Khamul,Faramir,Kili,Thorin,Haldir 02:49 And Elrond,Gorbag,Ugluk 02:49 Lol, i have lots of favorites :P 02:52 Sigh 02:52 . . . 02:52 Don't . . . me 02:54 Chat is dead... 02:55 Not on M 02:55 *on PM 02:55 I know :) 02:55 Would boromir or hawk-eye's hair be better for faramir? 02:56 Er... 02:56 Maybe... 02:57 Boromir's hair 02:57 Yeah 02:58 Are you sure, I think boromir's it too thick, he has long but thin hair, which is why I though about hawkeye's 02:58 Hawkeye's hair does not seem right to me 02:58 I like Hawkeyes but... 02:59 I don't know 02:59 and a face 02:59 LEGo Whould have made a new face for Faramir 02:59 'Sup Ajr 02:59 hey 03:00 Hi Ajraddatz o/ 03:00 Is there anything like it? Proffessor lupin's maybe 03:00 Hi Ajr 03:01 Harry Potter, different colored hair? 03:01 I'm getting lupin up 03:01 Harry Potter? This one?? 03:02 Yeah 03:02 Like a Lupin color 03:02 glasses? 03:02 or hair? 03:02 Well, http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Faramir Look at the image at the info box 03:03 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=3626cpb599 03:03 Does not look like Harry Potter's hair 03:03 Lupin's head? 03:03 Harry Potter hair 03:03 Lupin's head is Ok 03:04 boromir's hair and suit (with grey arms and a brickforge gauntlet) 03:04 His head is probably better than most 03:04 Well, you should use Boromir's hair in a different color 03:04 Faramir actually looks like lupin 03:05 I think they're both ginger 03:05 gtg sorry bye o/ 03:05 Bye 03:05 Faramir has brown hair 03:05 Boromir also does, but LEGO changed hair color 03:06 I have brown hair like boromir's 03:06 When i get Boromir, i give him Aragorn's hair because Aragorn is in 2 sets 03:07 How about dark tan? 03:07 It would match lupins face and it's in between brown and ginger 03:09 Hmm... 03:09 I found a bricklink shop selling Lupin's face and dark brown hair 03:10 link 03:11 to store or to part? 03:11 To part 03:11 http://www.bricklink.com/store.asp?p=JRJones90&itemID=32160227 that's the store 03:12 http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?itemID=92671&colorID=69 03:12 the part 03:13 I gotta go 03:13 byee 03:13 See ya 03:13 o/ 03:14 Leave a message on my talk page if you have any ideas for minifigures for the pelnor fields moc 03:14 Bye Br1ck o/ 03:14 see ya round Irnakk 03:14 Gamling 03:16 Sigh 03:16 What? 03:18 I feel like sighing 03:18 Sigh 03:19 Ok :) 03:24 gtg 03:29 Hello? 03:30 Hi 03:40 Hello 03:40 O/ 03:40 Hi Bobby o/ 03:57 Hello? 03:57 04:45 Hello 04:48 hello? 04:50 Hey 07:48 its the day when ive been in this wiki 2 months 07:48 Cool 07:48 5 stars, cool 07:48 ONLY 2 mOnth´s 07:49 only 2 months and still ive put my profile down of cubie dudies 07:49 :-P 07:50 bye C U 2morrow 07:50 Bye. 07:52 I'm back 07:52 ! 07:54 o/ 07:54 hi Bot 07:54 your back.... 07:56 Hi 07:56 Have you seen the new chat info? 07:56 Yes... http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Updates_to_Wikia_Chat 07:56 Do you know what that means? 07:57 Ima back 07:57 ya 07:57 o/ 07:57 Hey :D 07:57 Hi liar 07:57 Hi 07:57 Im not a liar 07:57 Who do you refer to 07:57 hey no name calling 07:57 . 07:57 Yes 07:57 I meant Evanf 07:57 Oh 07:57 He was typing backwards the other day 07:57 ? 07:57 Still, please don't accuse people 07:58 He was. 07:58 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASarah_Manley%2FUpdates_to_Wikia_Chat 07:58 Because of the hack 07:58 It wasmwierd 07:58 CM4S is going to be back 07:58 *was weird 07:58 No he wont 07:58 Who 07:58 ? 07:58 It's not a hack. 07:59 @CGCJ He will automatically be unbanned from chat in November. 07:59 Dataman, how am I a liar? 07:59 Is the new chat thing on here? 07:59 yes 07:59 Yep, I see it now. -_- 07:59 ? New chat thing? 07:59 More and more updates... 08:00 What new chat thing? 08:00 I plan to open the setting on critics on wendsday 08:00 Oh wait, I know. 08:00 Click someone name :D 08:00 And a bunch of other stuff... 08:00 Cool. 08:00 ... Oh 08:00 Now Dataman, How am I a liar? 08:01 I can't think of any examples, I read it on a forum. 08:01 Well then you can't fully trust it 08:01 Wait, our wiki is chosen to test it? Great. 08:01 Yes, and I've already found glitches galore in it. 08:02 Me as well.... 08:02 Like Example: 08:02 ... 08:02 Mythrun 08:02 1,003 edits 08:02 Member since Object 08:02 08:02 Talk Page 08:02 Contributions 08:02 Private Message 08:02 08:02 object? 08:03 Dataman i see nothing wrong with the update 08:03 Clone, do you see 08:03 the Error I showed? 08:04 Where is that error displayed for you? 08:04 Click on Mythrun's name 08:04 or actually anyones.. 08:04 Nope, 08:04 just Mythrun. 08:05 All except for Mat, Bob brick. 08:05 It'll be fixed on Wednesday. 08:05 I hope so :) 08:06 Fancy shmancy chat... 08:06 Hi Cligra o/ 08:06 Yep, 08:06 Hi 08:06 that is the way it always will be :D 08:06 Hey, Clone. 08:06 :P 08:06 Hai Clig 08:07 o/ 08:07 The "Member Since" feature isn't working for me... It only shows the dates for two or three people. 08:07 Me too. 08:08 So.. 2012 05 07